100 Plus Kradommy Oneshots
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Kradam/Adommy/Kradommy Oneshots! All based on songs, credit to FirstLadyJonas. Rated M for some sexual content and swearing.
1. Hedley: Gunnin'

**Authors Note**

None of these events actually happened, and I in NO WAY own Adam Lambert, Kris Allen, Tommy Joe Ratliff (Ahaha, don't I wish…) or anyone else involved in the fanfics. So I'm going to be doing 100+ one shots bouncing from Kradam to Adommy based on songs. Feel free to request. Oh, and ALL CREDIT goes to FirstLadyJonas, who gave me the idea with 100 Kradam Oneshots.

ENJOY! XXXOOO

Peace&Love

Okay, the first few probably won't be the best, because I'm not used to writing with a song as the theme (They also won't be too long to start off with)…Anyways, hope ya like, and please review! Xxx

Kradam

Gunnin' – Hedley

Requested by: My bestie in RL – Luv ya Twin! 3

Kris nuzzled Adam's neck, cuddled lazily into his side on the bed. "I love you babe." He yawned. Adam chuckled. "You too." When nearly an hour later Adam had finally fallen asleep, Kris slipped into the bathroom. It was always so hard to keep himself as skinny as he'd like with Adam, but he loved him. He didn't even pause as he grabbed his toothbrush and shoved the end down his throat. He gagged and leaned over the toilet as he retched.

The next morning Kris skipped breakfast, despite his baby's protests. "I'm not hungry." Adam shook his head and kissed his boyfriend. Kris smiled and kissed him back, feeling the older man's hand slide up his shirt. He blushed, having a brief panic attack that Adam would think he was fat. Adam's hand stopped and he pulled away, and Kris felt his eyes burn and his throat clench. He would think out of everyone Adam wouldn't care. It didn't help when Adam looked at him with wide eyes. "Kristopher Neil Allen, what the fuck?" He sounded scared and upset. "I can count every freaking one of your damn ribs! Baby, are you sick? What's wrong?" Kris was confused, but he let Adam fuss over him, but no matter how hard Adam tried or how much he begged Kris didn't eat all day.

Kris curled up next to Adam and grabbed his Diary that Adam always teased him about playfully.

'I'm freaking 130 lbs! I'm so fat, and Adam's so perfect…Gotta lose at least 30 lbs. in a few weeks.'

He put his Diary down and snuck into the bathroom, not hearing the rustling of pages as he grabbed his toothbrush and shoved it down his throat again. He clutched it in his hand while he threw up and wiped his mouth when he was done. He heard quiet footsteps and whirled around. Adam stood there. Kris dropped his toothbrush on the floor, brown eyes going wide. Adam looked confused and even a bit hurt. "Baby…why?"


	2. Adam Lambert: Can't Let You Go

**Authors Note**

None of these events actually happened, and I in NO WAY own Adam Lambert, Kris Allen, Tommy Joe Ratliff (Ahaha, don't I wish…) or anyone else involved in the fanfics. So I'm going to be doing 100+ one shots bouncing from Kradam to Adommy based on songs. Feel free to request. Oh, and ALL CREDIT goes to FirstLadyJonas, who gave me the idea with 100 Kradam Oneshots.

ENJOY! XXXOOO

Peace&Love

Okay, the first few probably won't be the best, because I'm not used to writing with a song as the theme…Anyways, hope ya like, and please review! Xxx

Adommy

Can't Let You Go – Adam! J

Requested by: No one. Felt like doing this one. Happy ones to come, promise!

Tommy dropped his hands from his babyboy's eyes. "Surprise!" Adam laughed in delight and hugged Tommy tightly. "Thank you glitterbaby." Tommy smiled and murmured in his one-month fiancée's ear, "I love you."

The two spent the rest of the night at the romantic beachside hotel with lots of quality time. Adam was thrilled beyond belief, and Tommy was just happy to make his baby happy.

Adam yawned and cuddled closer to the smaller man's chest, blinking sleepily in the morning light. He smiled at the still sleeping figure beside him. God, he loved Tommy so much it hurt, but in a good way. "I love you Tommy." He murmured before standing and stretching. He walked into the bathroom to take his shower first. When he came out Tommy was awake and had breakfast. Adam mock gasped. "You can cook?" He joked, knowing Tommy had gotten room service. Tommy chuckled, watching his babyboy. Adam's dark hair dripped and hung into those gorgeous blue eyes he loved so much, and without any make-up he looked innocent, not to mention the freckles sprinkled across his face and lips. Tommy smiled to himself and kissed Adam as he passed to go take his own shower. "Go ahead and eat, freckle boy." Adam blushed. His freckles were probably his only insecurity, and the only thing that could make him blush, only God knows why. They were adorable. When Tommy got out of the shower a good 30 minutes later, Adam had eaten, was dressed and his make up on and he was fiddling with his hair. "Enjoy your shower?" Adam asked bemusedly. Tommy smiled adorably at him. "Yah." They kissed, sweetly, and Adam let his lips linger on Tommy's before pulling away, laughing at how flustered he looked. Tommy blushed and sat down to eat on the bed, Adam coming to sit beside him. "Can I do your outfit today?" He asked with a pleading puppy dog look. And like hell Tommy could say no to that. "Fine." He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Hair and make up?" Tommy chuckled and nodded. "YAY!" He laughed at Adam's enthusiasm, and his super-happy face, which Tommy had affectionately nicknamed-'his laser face'. (American Idol? 'YAH, I brought LASERS!' Whataya Want From Me performance? No? Am I the only one? XD) Tommy finished up breakfast and dressed in the (Surprisingly) simple black skinny jeans and Muse shirt Adam picked out for him. "Converse today, love." Tommy pouted. It was bad enough he was up to Adam's what…shoulder? in creepers, but in converse…Tommy sighed. "But Adammmmm!" He whined. "I'll feel short." Adam laughed. "Oh well. I love you anyways, Shorty." "Freckles." Tommy shot back teasingly as he put on his converse as Adam rummaged around for make up. A good hour later he was finally ready.

The rest of the day Tommy and Adam just hung out on the beach, swam, went sight-seeing around the hotel…Tommy would go to the end of the Earth and back for Adam, and it was plain to see. Even people who clearly disapproved of their relationship smiled a bit seeing how Tommy looked at Adam with those gorgeous, sexy, puppyish chocolate eyes.

That night Adam and Tommy lay in bed, exhausted. "I love you." Adam yawned. "Love you too…" But Adam was already asleep. Tommy chuckled and cuddled closer to his babyboy, falling asleep easily wrapped in Adam's strong arms.

The next morning passed the same as the following, except the two only spent half the day out. After lunch they lazed around in their hotel room, in the air conditioning, spending quality time together and watching movies.

Later that night Tommy poked Adam playfully and lovingly nipped his neck. "Let's go out tonight." He smiled. Adam cocked his head. "Oooh! Clubbing?" Tommy laughed. "Yes, baby, clubbing." Adam grinned and practically bolted out of bed to get his and Tommy's wardrobe ready.

After dressing and then having a severe glitter fight, the two walked out of the hotel holding hands, receiving strange looks because of the spikes, studs, rhinestones and glitter covering them from head to toe. Not that they cared. They had a blast driving there in Adam's black convertible (I don't know if he actually has a black convertible…I'm not so fangirlishly obsessed that I stalk him XD) and singing If I Had You along with the radio. When they got there, Adam grabbed them some drinks, and after chugging a few shots of vodka each they hit the dance floor.

A few hours later, both of them were flat out drunk. They were practically on their sexy little asses they were so drunk. Adam was leaning against the wall and trying to support Tommy, who was giggling. "We should go hooomee…" Tommy slurred fuzzily with a yawn, nuzzling Adam's neck. (Yes, he had his creepers on) "'Kayyyy babie!" Adam laughed, smiling drunkenly. Too drunk to think of a cab, they stumbled to Adam's car.

Tommy's pov

…DRIPPING…

SOUND. SO MUCH NOISE…

…IS IT SO…BRIGHT?

GLASS. DIGGING INTO ME….SHARP…

PAIN.

SO…MUCH…PAIN…OW…WHY…DOESIT HURT?

? COLOUR? IT'S BRIGHT AGAIN…

MORE BLOOD…?

BLACKNESS…DARK…GONE…LOVE…YOU…

"ADAM!"

I woke up screaming his name. It smelled weird, everything was white…noo….too…BRIGHT! I screamed again, an unintelligible sound. Maybe Adam's name. Beeps…not…noo….so…much…noise...pain…A low moan trembled from my lips, and everything faded back into darkness…can't…dark. Adam…Oh God, where was Adam?

I opened my eyes hesitantly, my head pounding and my whole body aching. Everything was blurry, and then Monte snapped into view. "Monte?" I mumbled, confused. "Yah, kid. It's me." Lisa and Longineu were here too…crying? Monte's eyes were red. No, this wasn't right, they never cried! "Wha…what happened?" Lisa sniffled, looking at me, and took my hand carefully squeezing it. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. Monte broke down into quiet tears. "Monte, what happened?" I asked, sounding scared, alone and lost. "Where's Adam? I…I need to see Adam." "Tommy…oh God…baby, you can't." Lisa started crying again. "Monte? Why…can't I see Adam?" I really was scared now. Monte looked me in the eyes and said softly, "Tommy, you can't see Adam…because…he died, Tommy. Our babyboy's in Heaven with the angels you always told him he was like." I stared at Monte, my heart practically stopping. "What?" I whispered hoarsely. No, no, nononononononononononNO! "NO!" I yelled, the tears streaming down my face. "He's not dead! He...He CAN'T be! He promised." I cried. "He promised…" You said you'd never leave me, Adam. So why did you? (I could end right here you know. *Evil laugh* But I won't. Instead I'll make the ending even sadder so y'all will cry. ^-^ Awww…I'm mean, aren't I?...OH WELL! Sad fanfics are fun to write. What can I say.)

Two months later. The funeral had been a week ago. I still couldn't let him go.

It's not that easy for me to say good-bye,

I sat on what had been our bed. I missed him so much…I still felt like it was my fault. I knew it wasn't, though. I picked up the picture off the bedside table. I had jumped Adam after he proposed to me, and we had kissed, my legs around his waist and him laughing, both of us happy, not a care in the world.

Everything in me wants you back in my life,

I picked up my pocket knife, staring at the scars all across my wrist. Monte wasn't here now. He didn't get how hard it was. How worthless life was without him. "Adam…" Blue eyes flashed before me, laughing, bright. I flicked open the knife and held it to my chest. "I love you." Everything plunged into darkness as I slid the blade between my ribs, but this time I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid because I had my angel waiting to sweep me into a hug and tell me that he loved me, and everything would be okay.

Can't let you go…oh…can't let you go…

That was depressing =[ But was it any good? Please review!

Xxx

GlitterGirl out!


	3. Tokio Hotel: Don't Jump

**I own no one, these events never happened! Oh yah-and I have NOTHING against Drake LaBry, I actually really like him, but it's fun to have ex-boyfriends as the bad guys in stories! XD**

**Oh, also…Tommy's dad is really sick. : ( I've heard**** rumours**** that it's cancer, or some sort of liver disease. I don't know what it is, but all my love and hope to Tommy and his family! xxx**

**Song: Don't Jump – Tokio Hotel (! : ) )**

**Requested By: No one ^^**

**Pairing: Adommy**

**(Aight, I promise, this one will have a happy ending XD Also, most of my stories, and all the good ones most likely, will be Adommy!)**

Tommy stared at his sleeping babyboy, lingering over every feature, memorizing the face, the long dark lashes that brushed average cheekbones, the slight baby face, the freckles across his lips, the dark hair that was mussed from sleep…Tommy's lips curved into a slight smile, and he leaned forwards and kissed Adam's lips gently. "Mmmm…" Tommy watched Adam's eyelids flutter. He blinked, yawned, then opened his eyes completely, looking at Tommy with sleepy baby blues. "Hi glitterbaby." "Hi." Tommy chuckled and kissed Adam gently. Adam eagerly deepened the kiss, rolling over so he straddled Tommy, nipping down his neck. Tommy held back a moan. "Adam." He mumbled. "Not now. I'm tired." Adam pouted but got off of Tommy, snuggling into his side. "Meanie. I can't live without sex." He stuck his tongue out at him. Tommy laughed. "Four things you can't live without-…" He ticked them off on his fingers. "In this order…1: Sex. 2: Food. 3: Sleep. 4: Glitter." Adam shook his head. "Nuh huh. You're on the top of that list. Making it five." He suddenly smirked, his blue eyes mischievous. "I have an idea for all of that to fit into one…" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know." "Too bad." Adam grinned cheekily. "Having sex with you, covered in glitter and getting creative with whipped cream…And then we sleep." Tommy blushed fiercely and hid his head in Adam's shoulder. "ADAM!" He complained. Adam laughed. "It's in my head now, it'll happen eventually." Tommy mumbled something, and Adam chuckled. "I love you." He kissed Tommy's head. And then Tommy felt the tears. He could've missed all of this. His laugh, his eyes, his humour, his voice, his horniness, his sweetness…He started crying silently, his body shaking slightly. Adam frowned and lifted his head, looking alarmed. "Tommy, why are you crying?" Tommy sniffed, burying his face in his chest now as Adam pulled the smaller man closer, murmuring soothing nonsense and holding him tight, rocking him and stroking his hair. "I…I don't want to lose you Adam. Ever. I could have." Adam shook his head. "Oh, Tommy…"

~~~*~~~*~~~3 Days Ago~~~*~~~*~~~

"**Babe, I'm going clubbing with Cassidy, Brad and Drake! Wanna come?" Tommy made a bit of a face. Drake had been after Adam forever, and made Tommy's life hell. Well, as much as he could. "I'll pass tonight. You have fun though." He smiled at Adam brightly and kissed him,**** savouring**** his warm, rich taste. Adam chuckled and pulled away. "I will. I love you." He bounded upstairs to change, and Tommy picked up the phone and called Allison. She and Adam had met at Idol, and instantly become close friends. Alli was practically a little sister to Adam, and after a few months of dating Adam and a lifetime of being in his band, she was the same to Tommy. "'Yellooo?" The bubbly red-head answered the phone chirpily. "Are you ever not happy, Alli?" Tommy laughed, and was rewarded with a squeal, answering his question. "TOMMIEEE!" Tommy cringed at the high-pitched, loud sound. "I miss you too. Listen, wanna come over for a movie marathon until we crash?" Their movie-nights were rare, but whenever they had them it was a blast. "Sure! Tell Adam-…" "He's going out clubbing." Tommy explained. "Aww. Oh well. Be there in 15!" Tommy heard a click as Allison hung up, so he did the same. **

*30 Minutes Later*

"**You're late." Tommy confronted Alli as soon as she walked in, arms crossed, leaning against the living room doorframe, his 'angry parent' face on. Allison raised an eyebrow and they both**** burst**** into laughter. Tommy bounced over to her and wrapped her into a big hug. "I missed you. Adam gives you hugs and kisses and says he loves you." Alli grinned. "Tell him the same if I'm gone before he comes home tomorrow." She then walked into the living room, plucked a few of Tommy's favourite horrors out of the DVD case and a few classics she liked before walking to the couch. "Yum." She laughed seeing all the junk food. "It's a wonder you and Adam aren't fat with all this." "Hey!" Tommy mocked being offended. "We don't eat it ALLL the time. See?" He pulled up his shirt, revealing wiry muscles and a skinny stomach. "Oh yah, I forgot. You're all skin and bones, no matter how much you eat." She shook her head, picked up a gummy bear, bit the head off, then popped the rest into her mouth. "I find it unfair." Tommy chuckled, picked up The Exorcist, slid the disc into the DVD player before sitting on the couch. Alli cuddled into him, yawning. "Tired already?" "No."**

*End of The Exorcist*

**Allison was snoring softly, her head on Tommy's lap. He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit before leaning back and falling asleep himself.**

*Next Day*

**Tommy woke up to the smell of eggs. "Mmm." He smiled, glanced at the clock. 10'o'clock. He stood, stretched, popping his joints, and walked into the kitchen, ready to greet Adam with a surprise hug… then stopped seeing Allison at the stove. "Morning Alli." "Morning Tommy." "Adam back?" "Dunno." Allison wasn't a morning person, so feeling extremely lucky that she was cooking, and wondering where Adam was, he left her in peace and walked upstairs to check Adam's room. Nothing. Frowning, he picked up the phone and dialed Adam's cell. "Hello?" A voice fuzzy with sleep answered. "Adam? Are you okay?" "Wha'? 'Course…why? What's wrong?" "It's 10:15." "Oh shit. It is?" **

**Adam paled. Then looked at Drake, who had sat up, and felt sick. "Uhh…" He pressed his hand to the speaker. "What time is it?" Drake glanced at the clock. "10:16." **

**Tommy frowned. "Adam, who's that?" "Hm? Whose who? No one." He said hastily. Tommy bit his lip, hearing a mumble in the background.**

**Adam pressed his hand to the speaker again. "Shut up Drake!" He hissed.**

**Tommy felt the pain, quick and harsh, when he caught Drake's name. "Drake?" He whispered. "What?" Adam asked, hearing a word but not what it was. "Nothing. Just…get home soon. Please." "Alright. I love you." Adam was answered with a small click as Tommy hung up. **

**Adam fell back into the bed, hot tears dripping from under his closed lids. How could he have done this? How? And to Tommy? "Aw, baby…what'd he do?" Drake crawled over to Adam, who pushed him away. "One: Don't call me baby. Two: It's not him. It's me. I cheated on Tommy." His voice choked, and he rolled over, hiding his head in the pillow as he stated crying.**

**Tommy sat quietly on the couch, feeling sick with hurt, distress, anxiety, betrayal, anger…fear? So many emotions swirled through him. Allison was long gone. Tommy heard the door open, and stood, turning to look at Adam as he came in.**

**He'd driven as slow as he could, taking time to think. And he'd decided. He couldn't take the chance that he could hurt Tommy like this again. Even if this hurt more. He couldn't live with betraying his one and only love. He wouldn't be surprised if Tommy wanted to dump him after this anyways. "Tommy…" Tommy shook his head and looked away. "I know." "You…know?" "About last night? With Drake? Yes." Adam looked at Tommy, surprise flickering across his face briefly. "Then…I guess you understand that…I don't think we can be together anymore." Adam said in a small voice. Tommy looked at Adam. Hurt. Betrayed. More than before. "You're…leaving me…for Drake?" He said slowly, sitting on the couch when he felt too weak to support himself. His throat clogged, and he wiped angrily at the tears in his eyes. "What?" Adam was in front of Tommy in a second, kneeling, he took the smaller man's hands and kissed away a tear on his nose that had fallen. Tommy went rigid and jerked away from the raven-haired singer. Adam flinched, and stood, taking a step back. "No. Never, Tommy. Never for another." He said softly. He stepped forwards, crouched, held his hand to Tommy's cheek briefly, let his lips brush across the bassist's before he stood and walked upstairs to get his stuff. **

*Several Hours Later*

**He was gone. Adam was really gone. Tommy sat, shaking and trembling, on his bed, buried his face in his hands and cried. They were heart-wrenching sobs, sobs that left Tommy winded, sobs mingled with Adam's name. He didn't know how long he cried, and hadn't realized that he'd curled up on his bed, hugging himself, and had exchanged the sobbing for a quiet, keening wail of despair. A shuddering breathe left him, and too exhausted to cry anymore, he fell into a fitful sleep.**

**Adam sat bolt upright, the scream dying on his lips. "Tommy…" He whimpered, felt the tears well in his eyes, and curled back up. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.**

*The Next Day*

**Tommy woke around noon. He blinked sleepily, hoping yesterday had been a dream, but knew it was real when no warm, strong arms wrapped around him, and no husky voice mumbled a sleepy 'good morning'. Tommy held back the tears now, and stared at his clenched fists. He was miserable without Adam. Nothing. So was his life. He started opening the drawer Adam kept the pistol in, 'Just in case', he'd said when he'd seen Tommy's shocked expression. He'd laughed that brilliant laugh. 'Better than a baseball bat.' He'd mused with a**** mischievous**** smirk, his eyes sparkling playfully. He knew Adam would leave it for him. He still cared, about his well being, at least. He was right. The pistol gleamed dully in the daylight. But he hadn't expected that Adam would know him so well that he would leave a note, with six simple words.**

'Don't do it. I love you.**'**

**Tommy stared at the note taped onto the barrel of the revolver, and sighed in defeat. He closed the drawer, hard, and sat for another moment. And then the phone rang. He checked the caller ID. His mom? "Hello?" He said dully, his voice raw and hoarse. His mother didn't notice. She was hysterical, frantic, in tears, babbling something about his dad… "Mom, calm down. What's going on?" Tommy paled. "It's okay. It's alright." His voice cracked. "Stay calm, don't leave him. I'm coming. What hospital?" He grabbed his key ring with the car keys and the house key, finished soothing his mother then ran downstairs and outside, barely pausing to lock the door as he sprinted to the car, got in, and backed recklessly out of the driveway and speeding off.**

*Hospital*

**Tommy skidded inside, eyes wide. He walked to the front desk. "Who are you in to see?" The lady asked pleasantly. "Ratliff." He said distractedly, shifting from foot to foot. "Tommy!" He turned, saw his mother, thanked the woman, and ran to her, pulling her into his wiry arms, holding her close, not letting the sobs break his control. "Is he okay?" "He's stable." She said shakily, stepping back. She took her sons hand, and even though he was quite short, she had to look up a fraction at him. "He'll be okay." He muttered, trying to assure himself more than his mother. He walked into the elevator, fidgeting the whole ride up. When they got to their floor he followed his mom to the room. Room 345. He hesitated only briefly before walking in. ****He felt his stomach do summersaults seeing his father lying in the bed, wrapped in bandages and casts. ****"A drunk driver hit him." His mother said in a small voice. "The car rolled into a ditch." Tommy sat on the edge of the bed carefully, closed his eyes, his breathing harsh, the only sound aside from the beeping of machines. Gradually he relaxed, drifting into an unpleasant doze.**

*15 Minutes Later*

**Tommy woke up to a loud, harsh, never ending beep. Instantly the room was swarming with doctors and nurses, and he scrambled off the bed, fear a metallic taste in his mouth. He heard her crying. He was dead. His father was dead. He whirled out of the room and sprinted away, anywhere but there. Blinded with tears, he stumbled up the stairs to the roof.**

**Adam stopped outside the hospital room, hearing the commotion. Tommy's mom stumbled out and hugged him, crying. She explained what had happened so far through tears, and Adam hugged her. "Where's Tommy though?" "I don't know…" Adam frowned a bit. "I'll go look for him." He took the stairs down to the lobby, only to find more commotion there. "There's someone on the roof!" People were screaming, doctors were running out with stretchers, people were dialing 911…whoever it was was going to jump. And he had a sick feeling about who it was. He whirled around and took the stairs 3 at a time, everything seemed to slow down. He finally burst onto the roof, panting, and saw Tommy, precariously close to the edge of the roof.**

**Tommy had his eyes closed. Tears dripped down his face, and the cold wind had his hair whipping around his face. He took a step forwards, feeling and hearing some loose pebble skitter along for half a second before it dropped off the edge. He stared at the crowd gathering below. "TOMMY!" An all-to familiar voice screamed for him. "Wha…Adam?" He spun around, and felt himself falling backwards, and was dimly aware of a mocking voice shouting something along the lines of 'do a flip', when a pair of strong arms were around his waist, and he was pressed against a warm body. Adam was crying, holding him close. "Don't ever do that again Tommy, or I'll have to jump after you." Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, crying as well. "I thought you didn't care." "Of course I do. I always will. Always. I love you. I broke up with you because I couldn't stand the idea of me hurting you like that again." He grip tightened around the bassist. "It was a selfish, bastard thing to do, and I'm sorry I did." Tommy sniffled. "I love you too." Was all he said. Adam reluctantly pulled away and took his hand, squeezing it. "Come on." He lead the way back down to his fathers room, and spoke with Tommy's mom before going out into the hallway where Tommy was waiting. "Go see your dad." "But...he…" Tommy's eyes widened. "They revived him, glitterbaby." Adam smiled, and Tommy ran into the room. Adam watched, chuckling as the doctor forced Tommy to stop so he could check him over, and went downstairs and outside. "Had to ruin a show, didn't you babyboy?" Adam's hands clenched and he turned to look at Drake. The smug look was all it took for him to snap. Adam hauled back and punched Drake in the nose, making him stagger away, clutching his bloody and broken nose and groaning in pain. Adam pinned him against the wall and brought his face close to Drake's. "If you ever call me that again, or even LOOK at Tommy, I'll do a hell of a lot worse than breaking your nose." He shoved away, eyes glinting with anger. He turned and saw Tommy, standing in the doorway of the hospital. Adam walked to him, and pulled him almost roughly by the waist, leaning down and pressing his lips against the smaller man's. **

~~~*~~~*~~~Flashback End~~~*~~~*~~~

Adam brushed his lips across Tommy's cheek, kissing away a single tear. "Don't. We're both fine now, and your dad. And I love you. Forever and always, babe." Tommy turned his head, catching Adam's lips with his own. "Forever and always." He repeated.


End file.
